Tables Turning
by lala3472
Summary: Stefan goes with Klaus so save his brother from the bite. What will happen to Damon and Elena. She loves them both. Will she give into her attraction to Damon and it lasts or will she think it was a huge mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own the characters. This is my 5****th**** fan fic. It is rated M. I like to write rated M, it gives me a chance to play with the characters. This is my first Vampire Diaries and new to the series. It goes back and forth between book and TV series. If you have any questions either review or PM me. I try to answer reviews as quickly as possible. I am a full time student also and a mom so it may take a little bit to update sometimes along with my other stories I have going. This is my newest one.**

**Chapter 1**

**Elena POV**

"What if we don't find him in time?" I asked. Damon had an evil grin.

"Then I will hunt down Klaus and take him out at all cost. I love you Elena. I would do that." He said. I knew I loved him, but I loved Stefan. I closed my eyes. "You love us both."

I nodded. Why did it have to happen this way? I couldn't choose. Damon was so spontaneous, Stefan was a mystery, and who doesn't love a mystery. He is so caring and Damon is a complete ass.

"I won't make you choose. I won't make you do what Katherine had to do." He said. I started to cry. Damon held me through my tears. I was afraid of losing Stefan and I was afraid of hurting Damon. I didn't want to do both.

"I'm selfish." I said crying.

"Yes you are. You love deeply and that is the issue. You love us both and for different reasons. I am dark and sporadic. I am full of adventure. That is why you love me." He said kissing my forehead. He laid me on the bed, she stroked my hair.

"Baby girl sleep." He said. He put me to sleep in an instant. He used his powers.

**Damon POV**

I had a beautiful girl beside me that I would love forever. She was in love with my brother. He deserved her. She was right she was selfish. I couldn't say a word though. I wanted her even though my brother would be devastated if she chose me. I wouldn't make her choose as we did with Katherine. I hated Katherine now. She hurt both of us and she used me, when I loved her. I knew Elena loved me. She proved that by staying with me during the time I was dying from a werewolf bite. Katherine did save me, but I still held animosity. Stefan saved me though and is paying the ultimate cost. He is with Klaus and they are creating an army of hybrids. He has turned into what he didn't want to be. I guess almost dying has made me feel again. Elena makes me feel. I don't want to lose this feeling of love I have for her. I would do anything for this girl. She lay asleep on my chest cuddled up to me. I heard something down the hall.  
>"Hello." I said. I was about to get up.<p>

"Damon. I was in need of some blood, sorry." She said with an evil grin. "I see you have your girl."

"No, she isn't mine. I'm not making her choose. I love her as I loved you. I thank you for saving me and giving me the second chance but I still hate you. You hurt both of us. You turned us against each other. Elena has been the one to bring us back together not you." I said angrily.

"I never meant to. I wanted to bring you together not apart. I loved you both whether you believe it or not. I did." Katherine said. "This is goodbye. I will help you get your brother back if you would like."

"I don't think I can trust you." I said looking at her in disbelief.

"I'll contact you when I find them. You can make your decision then. I am not asking anything in return." She said.

"Right nothing. That doesn't sound like you." I said.  
>"I don't, I just want to live my life. I am out of the tomb." She said. "I just wanted to live a life with both of you. I now see how selfish I was. That girl in your arms is very selfish also. She is more like me than you know." She said.<p>

"She may be but, she didn't compel us to love her. She doesn't have that ability. We truly love her and we both know that." I said. "Goodbye Katherine. I may take you up on that offer. I don't know."

She left the room. I held her close, I didn't want to lose her. I wanted to hold her forever and never let her go. I was an asshole. Even though I knew my brother deserved her I still didn't want to let her go. She lay asleep. I whispered I love you in her ear and fell asleep shortly. I was exhausted. I needed blood soon. I was weak.

I felt Elena moving. She had a weak smile.

"You need blood. I can tell you are weak." She said. I nodded. With me still healing, I needed more blood than normal. She got up, got some, and brought it back. She wanted to take care of me. I couldn't believe it. I had hurt her and Stefan badly, but she put that past us. She was truly amazing. She may be a selfish girl but she wasn't completely selfish. She wouldn't be doing this.

"Thank you." I told her. She kissed my forehead and said your welcome. I could tell in her eyes she wanted to but she was still resisting the urge of attraction she had towards me. She still wore the vervain that Stefan gave her. I don't know where he got it. It was beautiful. I poured some blood in a cup. It didn't bother her anymore. She was used to us drinking it, it was second nature for her. I would laugh if she started pouring it for me.

"Why are you laughing at the blood?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Oh just the fact that it doesn't bother you anymore. I'm sure if I asked, you'd probably pour it if I asked and it wouldn't bother you." I said. She smiled.

"Well yeah I would. It doesn't bother me. It kind of smells okay." She said. I was shocked.

"Seriously, want a drink. That would be the hottest thing I saw." I said smiling.

"No thank you. I said it smelled okay not that I wanted to drink it just yet." She said. I laughed. I held up the cup. It smelled delicious to me. She actually lifted the cup and smelled it. She stuck her tongue in it. Oh my god. My pants were tight and I wanted her and now. She looked at me dipped her tongue again. I wanted her even more. She smiled.  
>"Not too bad actually." She said. I took the cup and finished it and got it out of my mouth and crashed my lips to hers. She didn't resist.<p>

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. You didn't have to." I said smiling as I pulled her closer.

"It wasn't that bad. I need to get used to the taste of blood. I will be turned one of these days." She said smiling.  
>"Can I do it now?" I asked smiling. She shook her head.<p>

"Not just yet, I am not ready just yet. I'm hungry." She said. I pushed the blood towards her.

"Real food. I can't live off of blood just yet." She said, I laughed and smiled. We got up and I was about to head to the kitchen.

"That was hot, I am refraining myself and may need a cold shower." I told her. She smiled that devilish grin. I loved that grin.

"What an evil girl you are." I said with a devilish grin back. I kissed her as I pushed her back on the bed as our tongues entwined. I just hope she isn't teasing me. She felt my issue and she just smiled.

"What an issue you have." She said smiling.

"Don't tease me please. I don't know if I could handle it." I said with the grin she loved. She started planting kisses down my neck. She wasn't teasing she was going to give in to her attraction to me.

She removed my shirt as I did hers button my button teasing her. She had a gorgeous body. Her breasts needed to be exposed. I reached around and unhooked her bra. Those beautiful breasts were out, I wanted them in my mouth, and I did. I sucked, licked and nibbled her nipples. Her skin tasted amazing. I ran my hands up and down her body. She was so soft. I removed her pants and delved in those sweet folds. She moaned and bucked. I knew I could give her what she wanted. I had 500 years of experience. No one could do what I could do. I licked and flicked, delving my tongue in. She tasted even better than anyone I had tasted. That was saying a lot. I was in heaven. This girl could bring out the best in me. She screamed my name in pleasure. Her sweet nectar flowed and I took it all. I wanted more, but my need to enter was greater. I removed my pants and slowly entered her. She was warm and tight. She was tighter than anyone was. She was many firsts. I slowly thrust. She gasped as I entered. I would rock her world tonight. I let her adjust and then sped up the pace. She was bucking as I kissed her neck and nibbling. I wanted to bite her. I would eventually. I hopefully would be the one to change her. I looked forward to that day. She would be my girl. For hours I roamed her body, making every inch of her feel the pleasure by kissing each spot as she moaned and screamed. I would never forget this. She screamed my name one last time as I came not able to hold it off. My fangs were exposed and my eyes showing signs of needing to bite her. She looked at me and nodded. I bit into her neck. She moaned in pleasure and I took a small amount. She smiled as she saw the little blood on my lips. She licked it off and deepened the kiss. This girl could rock my world only being human. I wonder what she could do being a vampire. I would see one day. We lay entwined in the ecstasy of our orgasms. I couldn't wait to do it again. I kissed her passionately.  
>"Ready to eat." I said. I licked her two bite marks. "I love you."<p>

"Yeah I would like to eat you wore me out, and I love you too." She said. We made our way to the kitchen where she went to cook her some lunch as I pressed my body to her. I wanted her close. For the first time in my existence. I wouldn't be able to live without this girl. I would share her if I had to. I needed her. She was my reason for living.

**A/N- What do you think? This is my first Vampire Diaries fan fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a wonderful weekend and week. I know this is a different Damon. I am rather fond of both of them. So who knows what the outcome will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I am writing a second chapter, I got a review and that's good enough for me to continue. If you are enjoying it I'll continue. Have a wonderful weekend and enjoy the chapter. I love feedback.**

**Damon POV**

As she ate I looked at the 2 marks on her neck. What little blood I took sated my thirst and made me strong. I would need more as I am almost healed. Those were my marks. I wouldn't be taking blood from her all the time. Donated blood got me strong too. She chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her.  
>"Nothing, I've been done eating for 5 minutes and you haven't taken your eyes off me. Not that I mind. It's just not a side of you that I know." She said laughing.<p>

"Well it's a rare side. I plan to always show you this side. I only show the girl I love this side." I told her smiling.

"I love you too." She said smiling. I picked her up out of the chair, pulling her closer.

"I'm yours forever." I told her kissing her forehead. "You are my world. I won't live without you. I die when you die." She had tears falling. "What's wrong love?"

"I can't live without you either." She said through her tears.

"Let's get dressed and go shopping. We can get whatever you want. Plus I may pick out a few for you if you let me." I said smiling that devilish smile, I knew she loved. It was also a sexy smirk. She was wet. I wanted her. I picked her up smiling and running her to my room. Laying her on the bed kissing her with force showing her my need for her. She kissed me passionately with as much force and need I had. This time it would be rough. I could see she was enjoying the roughness. I stripped her and myself. I plunged into her warm pussy and had her screaming and moaning in pleasure in no time. I made her come 5 or 6 times before I let myself go over the edge. I thrust a few more times and emptied my see into her feeling an electric shock as I let my seed flow in her. That was interesting. She smiled and was panting. So was I.  
>"Did you feel that shock?" I asked her. She nodded smiling.<p>

"It was amazing." She said smiling

"I don't know what it was. It never happened before. "I told her. I bask in her warmth beside me pouring a cup of blood, taking a drink. She licked her lips. I handed it to her. She took a real drink and licked her lips again.

"Yum." She said smiling. "It tastes delicious."

What the hell. I thought. That was a major turn-on but what is happening. She took another drink, I wanted her again.

"I may have to get more if I'm going to share." I said smiling. "We may never leave the room if you keep it up."

"I wouldn't mind. I still have to go to school though." She said as she crashed her lips to mine. I tasted the blood on her lips. I licked it off and she granted access. I could taste the blood on her tongue. It only made me want her more. We made love deep into the night. As I came, I bit my wrist and gave it to her. She willingly took it. Making me orgasm again. My seed filled her once again. She shivered under me. I rolled off her licking the little blood left on her mouth.

"I love you Elena." I said smiling.

"I love you too Damon." She said smiling rolling on top of me. Shit, Elena had a stamina as bad as a vampire. I could get used to this. We made love yet again multiple times, after she downed the last in the cup. I'd really need to get more if this became a habit. I really hoped it did though. I'd make as many runs I had too. We fell asleep after all the lovemaking and it wasn't always soft it was hard and fast at times. She would sleep well. I heard the door open. I was in defensive crouch quickly.

"Elena." I heard. It was Bonnie.

"In here." I said. I chuckled. It was 9 in the morning. She needed more rest. I crawled back into bed cradling her. I was only in my boxers. Bonnie was a little confused. She looked at me curiously. Elena was still naked her bare shoulders were exposed.

"What the hell Damon." She said pissed. I just smiled. "Seriously what the fuck."

She noticed the clothes on the floor. Oops forgot about those. She saw the bite marks too. She was even more pissed seeing them.

"How could you do this to your brother? He saved your life and you steal his girl." She said, "How did you compel her?"

"Hold up here. I didn't compel her. She wanted this." I said. She was seeing red. It was kind of funny to watch. I was scared she could kick my ass though.

"I know she didn't want it. Did vervain not stop you?" She said yelling. I was afraid she'd wake Elena up. Elena cuddled closer, murmuring my name. I stroked her hair. Bonnie looked at me in shock.

"Please don't yell and you must not know her very well. Vervain stops me from compelling anyone. You know that." I said. "I've loved her from day 1"

I showed her the necklace was still on her. She was still pissed.

"Loved her? Then why did you try to hurt her?" She asked.

"I was jealous and angry. I'll never hurt her again." I said sincerely. It was the truth. Elena opened her eyes. She smiled at me. I kissed her forehead.

"Why did I hear yelling?" She asked.

"Because Damon used his powers to make you sleep with him." Bonne said. Elena shook her head. Bonnie looked at her curiously.

"No he didn't. I love him." She said smiling at me. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I am going soft.

"How could you do this to Stefan? Damon's the evil one." Bonnie said pissed at both of us.

"No he's not. He's quite a caring person. I've loved Damon all along. I do care about Stefan but not as I do Damon." Elena said Bonnie was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But…." Bonnie said confused, and walked out. Elena started crying.

"It'll be okay. She's confused. A lot of people will be confused." I said cradling her. "I love you forever."

"I love you too forever." She said smiling. I wiped a tear away.

"I still won't make you choose." I said smiling. "I'll let you be selfish and have both of us. I love you that much." I told her. She looked at me with loving eyes.

"Damon I love you more than anyone. I still love Stefan and will admit it. I want forever with you." She said. "Please don't make me regret my decision."

"I won't love." I said. "I'll be back. I'm thirsty."

"Me too." She said smiling. I grabbed two bags and two glasses. I heated them up and went back my room.

"I heated it up. It's better that way." I said. She smiled and opened it taking a drink.

"Your right it is. It's better this way." She said. I drank mine quickly as I watched her drain the bag. My cock was very noticeable. She smiled and attacked my lips. She kissed down my neck and stomach slowly removing my boxers. She took me in her mouth slowly moving up and down my shaft licking and flicking the tip each stroke. I threw my head back in pleasure. Fuck me. I came as she sped up the pace. She took it all with ease. She hummed as I came making me moan.

"Shower?" She asked with a smirk. I nodded, picking her up and taking her to the shower. I bent her over in the shower making her feel pleasure. She screamed and moaned. My seed flowed in her. I kissed her gently showing her the love I had for her. She smiled as I washed and massaged her muscles. She would be sore. I could smell her scent on me still. I liked that. I handed her a towel as I got one myself. I didn't see a need for clothes, we did need to leave the room and house. Clothes were needed. I got dressed as she got an outfit from Stefan's Room. They'd be in here soon. She had a matching thong and bra set, a V-neck top that was tantalizing calling me to take it back off and tight fitting jeans hugging her curves perfectly and making her ass look even better. She had a nice ass as is. They just accentuated it. I was brought out of thought as she spanked me. She was dressed now. Damn. A towel was just fine in my mind less to remove.

"Damon, we need to leave the house sometime." She said smirking. I chuckled.

"I don't want to just yet." I said as if I was little kid. I pulled her into me, kissing her neck.  
>"I know we won't leave once we start. People will wonder if you've eaten me especially the ones who know your secret." She said. I smirked.<p>

"I have eaten you." I said laughing.

"Well yes you have and I really enjoyed it. They don't need to know that. You know what I mean." She said laughing. "They need to know I am alive."

"I'm sure Bonnie already told them." I said "Fine, I'm going to have a drink before we leave care to join?"

"I will, but we are leaving the house after you finish." She said. I smiled. She didn't specify but I knew she was serious. I nodded. I grabbed 2 more heated them up and she slowly savored hers as I did mine. I smiled and passionately kissed her. I tasted it on her tongue. I moaned.

"Delicious." She said smiling. I was hard and she was wet.

"You sure you want to leave." I asked smiling.

"Yes," She said through her teeth. She really didn't but I knew we needed to we headed to the car. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me.

"Please," I asked.

"We won't leave today if I say yes." She said.

"Okay." I said as she blew in her ear. She melted in my arms. I headed out the door.

"Ass." She said laughing.

"I'm your ass of a man forever." I said. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the Ferrari. She decided to go to Caroline's first.

"Go to the vampire first. Huh." I asked. I didn't want to see Bonnie just yet she needed to cool down. It wasn't my luck though. Caroline's mom answered the door. She was ingesting vervain. It was smart since her daughter was a vampire. She invited us in. We walked upstairs. To my surprise I heard 4 heartbeats. I told Elena. She looked nervous. I turned and kissed her and told her it would be fine. She nodded pecking me on the lips whispering I love you. I whispered it back in her ear. She smiled. She wanted to leave but we headed towards the bedroom. She pushed the door open. She smiled at them.

"He didn't drain you, now take off your spell you have on her." Matt said. I chuckled.

"I keep saying I haven't compelled her. She has Vervain on." I said chuckling again. Elena smiled.

"I am not being compelled, I chose this." She said smiling. "I have always loved him. I just never realized my true feelings until his life was on the line."  
>Caroline looked at me curiously. Yes she likes blood. She's not turned. I told her in my thoughts. She didn't understand how it was possible to ingest it without it making her sick. I told her she's had 2 bags today. Well it wasn't private anymore.<p>

"Are you sure she's not in transformation." Caroline asked out loud. All eyes were on me.

"Well so much for keeping that quiet and yes she isn't in transformation. She has to die. In no way has she been in danger to die." I said smiling. "She just enjoys my diet option."

"She what." Bonnie yelled. Elena nodded. "I do, it's delicious." She said smiling. Matt and Jeremy about turned green.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" Jeremy asked. I smirked. Elena saw she answered the question. I don't think she would have liked my answer.

"He's done nothing. I tried it." Elena said. "It's not bad. It's the best warmed up."

Caroline laughed. "It's better warmed up. Why the hell did you even think about trying it though?" She asked.

"It smelled good. I'd thought I'd taste it." She said as if it was an everyday thing that humans drank blood and vampires were well known and drank blood in public. I chuckled.

"We need to devise a plan to get Stefan back." I said. They looked at me like I was an idiot. "I still want to save my brother."

"You steal his girl and now you want to save him. That is the most fucked up thing to do even for you." Jeremy said seriously.

"I want to save my brother. I may have Elena but she is free to leave is she would like. I'll cherish every moment with her I have. She can choose Stefan or I. If she chooses both of us I don't care. I will take what time she gives me. I love her. She is my world. I will die when she dies staking myself." I said. A tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"HOLY SHIT! He has a heart." Matt said. I chuckled.

"Let's make a plan." I said.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. I love feedback. Enjoy your weekend. If you have a chance please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the story. I have a lot written on it just too little time to type it out. Have a wonderful holiday weekend.**

**Chapter 3**

**Damon POV**

"Bonnie, can you do a locators spell and find him?" I asked. And she nodded. I sat down and pulled Elena in my lap.

"What after we find him?" Mat asked.

"Well depending on how many he has turned if it even works. We will need Alaric to make some Vervain injections to subdue them. I still have the white ash and dagger. That my Elena decided to take out of Elisha." I said looking at her. She smirked. "That'll kill him but it needs to say in him forever. Maybe lock him in a crypt with vervain or something. I'm not sure about that. We'll bring Stefan back even if he's subdued with vervain."

"Who's going to find Klaus?" Caroline asked. I hesitated and lovingly hugged Elena. I knew she wouldn't be happy.

"Katherine," I said scared as Elena was struggling. The others looked at me shocked.

"Katherine? Really. I don't trust the bitch. What the fuck does she want in return? You?" Elena said pissed. The others knew not to say anything. She was hot pissed. I just smiled, I never knew a human girl could put the fear of god in me. She could.

"Love, she wants nothing. She said she'd contact me once she found them. You were asleep. She needed blood before she left. I never told her I would ask for help. I hate Katherine with a passion. I want her out of my life, maybe more like dead but she may be of great knowledge to save my brother. Klaus is old and knows the tricks. He is smart. We need some outside help." I said looking at her lovingly. She finally agreed after about 5 minutes of glaring at me. That death glare was scary. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she glared. Caroline laughed at me.  
>"I'm glad you find a pissed off Elena humorous. I rather enjoy her company. "I told her in my thoughts. She laughed harder. Bonnie looked at her curiously.<p>

"Nothing, Just Damon. He doesn't like a pissed off Elena. He enjoys her company." Caroline told the others laughing. I just smiled an evil grin.

"He's in love." Bonnie said sweetly. The others rolled their eyes.

"Yes I am. Just because I have gone soft with her doesn't mean I 'm not the Damon you know Caroline. " I said smiling. " I can be an ass just not to Elena. I like it when she is happy."

"Holy shit, I like this Damon." Matt said laughing. "He's so sweet."

"I'm not going to live this down, am I?" I asked

"Nope, you aren't baby." She said smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." I said smiling. They looked at me confused.

"Wow, a little pussy whipped." Jeremy said.

"Shut up, Jeremy." I said looking at him as I laughed. I was. Elena had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Plan sounds good to me." Caroline said laughing. We all agreed Bonnie would do the spell, go from there, and see if she could communicate with him. If we can't find him that way we'd look in his old stomping grounds or when Katherine called. I really hoped it wouldn't come to that. We headed out. She needed more sleep and I wanted cuddles I was going extremely sensitive. I smiled and Caroline laughed hearing my thoughts.

**Bonnie POV**

That was fucking weird. They left to do things I really didn't want to know about.

"Damon has a sensitive side. Who would have fucking known? He has a heart. It's not iced over." Matt said. I laughed. I thought about Stefan with a white candle lit. I hoped this worked.

_**Stefan, Stefan where are you?**_

_**We need you, we need you to show yourself**_

I saw a picture it looked like he was in the mountains. He was at a camp with 5 or 6 people, they were dead. Klaus was angry they were still in the state as far as I could see. I could see the mountains. I just didn't know where. I called Damon.

"They're still in Virginia. Mountain area he didn't succeed in what he was trying to do. They are all dead no one turned. Klaus is pissed." I said.

"Okay, can you explain the flowers and trees?" He asked. I did he knew where it was, he was in Cherokee national park and were leaving in an hour. Matt and Jeremy were following in Stefan's car.

"Okay, I'll let the others know. I'll also contact Alaric." I said. "What's the plan after we get there?"

"Thank you and Caroline will trail me and scout out there camp, if something goes wrong you all leave and go home Caroline is my lookout. Elena gets my car." He said. I heard Elena say in the background if he dies, she dies. Great, now Elena has the same mentality as Damon. If he dies, she dies. I rolled my eyes. He said bye and hung up. She frustrated me. Why did she have to die if Damon dies? That just isn't fair.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Just Elena. She thinks if he dies, she needs to die too. He can't die." I said Jeremy was pissed to hear that.

"She's not going to kill herself over him." Matt said and Jeremy agreed.

**Damon POV**

I got off the phone.  
>"Elena, I want you to live not die." I said.<p>

"Nope, you die, I die. I go with you also." She said. I was getting pissed. She was fucking bull headed.

"No, you are staying where it's safe. I can deal with Klaus. I can't guarantee Stefan won't try to kill you." I said with an irritated look. I hope she was getting the point.

"I don't care. If I turn over this, so be it. We'll have our forever." She said pissed. Damn she had the same temper as me. This could be trouble. I liked trouble.

"I love you Elena. I don't want to lose you or Stefan." I said pissed. She was in tears. I held her.

"I love you too." She said kissing me." Sorry for being so stubborn. I will always be stubborn."

I chuckled. She brought me out of my mood with her tears. I didn't like to see her cry. "That's why I love you. Your strong will. You can come." I said as I bit my wrist. There was no way in hell I would risk losing her. I was selfish. She grabbed my wrist and drank. I stopped her after a while. I'd get her blood if she wanted it that bad. I sealed my wound and grabbed a few bags of blood heating up hers. I didn't have much time until we had to leave. I handed her a bag and sucked down 2 to replace what she took and more to my system. I needed as much power as I could get. She drank hers. I was horny but it had to wait. I grabbed a sandwich for her. She hadn't eaten anything today, which I found interesting. I'd have to think about that later.  
>"You haven't eaten human food today. I grabbed it for you in case. You need nutrients." I said she nodded as I grabbed the cooler putting 8 or 9 pints of blood in it.<p>

"For you if you get hurt, or Stefan or Caroline also." She asked.

"Yes, I need you to be able to get it to us in case." I said.

"I will do it at whatever cost." She said. "I love you."  
>"I love you too. We have to kill Klaus before they move again, or at least get Stefan." I said with a smile. We headed to Bonnie's. She was crying when we got there. She drove the Ferrari and I drove Stefan's car.<p>

"It'll be okay." I told her. She shook her head.

"I'm not looking forward to hurting Stefan. I know it'll break his hear. I love you and can't lead him on." She said in tears.

"I know. It will hurt him. He'll be upset, but he loves you enough to let you go." I said sadly. As much as everybody thought I hated my brother and loved to see him suffer. I really didn't now. I didn't want to see my brother go through another heartbreak. I knew he loved Elena more than he loved Katherine. As vampires, our emotions are much stronger and this will be hard. They came out when they saw us out in the driveway. They came out with a worried expression. Mat spoke first.

"We want to go with you." Matt said seriously.

"Okay, I will give you the option of dying in worst case scenario or becoming a vamp. Bonnie can you grab your book and get a few protection spells in case, or chants." I asked. She nodded.

"I'm not drinking blood." Matt said.  
>"Okay, I won't be able to save you if you don't." I said.<p>

"I'll die." He said. Jeremy agreed.

"No, just do it. No need to die." Elena said crying.

"This coming from you who wants to die if Damon dies. We'll both die for you." Jeremy said with fire in his eyes. He was serious. It pissed Elena off too. Bonnie came back with her book as Alaric pulled up.  
>"Ready, I have 20 or so plus wooden bullets. I know it will only deter Klaus but it'll slow him down. I also added some ash to the vervain darts. Maybe it'll help." Alaric said. I nodded.<p>

"Good idea. Let's go." I said smiling. We headed out. Bonnie saw how distraught Elena was. Bonnie reassured her. I explained to her the real reason. My phone rang. It was Katherine. I handed the phone to Elena. She glared.

"What." She said. I chuckled. She was adorable pissed. I loved my girl. She put it on speaker.

"I found him. If you want to be a bitch I won't tell you and let precious Stefan continue to go on killing sprees." Katherine said. This only irritated Elena more.

"Fine, Just tell us. We are headed to Cherokee National Park. I said.

"Bingo, your right, Klaus has been stupid. He's only a few miles off the main campground. They all died." She said. "I want to help."  
>"Can we trust you?" Elena asked irate. I laughed again.<p>

"Yeah, you can. I didn't have to save your precious Damon, but I did. Give me some fucking credit. Why are you laughing? You have a newbie vamp and yourself. What the hell do you think you can do?" She asked pissed. Katherine pissed was not a good thing. She was an evil bitch.

"She's so cute when she's pissed." I said laughing. I got the death glare. The phone went silent for a few seconds.

"What the fuck happened to you? You were an ass to me." Katherine said. The girls laughed.

"Because he loves me, true love. No compulsion." She said. It was true. I grabbed her hand and kissed.

"He's not the Damon you saw last." Bonnie said laughing.

"He's a pussy." Katherine said. I was not a pussy. I would rip her apart if she stepped out of line without blinking.

"Bitch, I won't hesitate to kill you after I save my brother." I said.

"There's the Damon I know. We'll need asshole Damon to kill Klaus, not love sick Damon." Katherine said. I could tell she was getting antsy. Elena growled. That was hot. I wagged my eyebrows at her.

"Just fucking drive Damon. You two can fuck when you get home." Caroline said. I heard Katherine laugh.

"Did the newbie vamp just tell you off?" She asked.  
>"Yes I did. They'd practically fuck in the car if they could." Caroline said smiling.<p>

"Did she growl?" Katherine asked.

"Yes she did. It was hot." I said.

"Wow, Damon. Put the foot to the floor and hurry." Katherine said appalled.

"We'll meet you there in about 30 minutes." I said.

"I'm already here." She said chuckling. "I need backup and you have what I need to kill an original. Maybe, I can have Stefan." Katherine said. Elena laughed.

"Okay, whatever. You hurt him more than you hurt Damon. They both loved you for a long time. They hate you now. "Elena said smiling. She whispered I love you. I nodded and replied.

"Awe how cute. The lovebirds love each other. Put on your asshole face and let's get rid of Klaus." She said pissed

"Goodbye bitch, see you soon." Elena said smiling. I laughed.

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. This was a fun one. I loved all the bantering. Katherine is in for a surprise with the way Damon is with Elena. I love feedback. Please leave a review and enjoy your holiday weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I don't own these character. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a wonderful rest of the week.**

**Chapter 4**

**Damon POV**

I will go into an asshole mode when I fight. I will probably show aggression. If I say to do something, please do it." I said.

"We'll stay out of your way." Bonnie said. The others nodded Elena didn't. Damn stubborn woman. Oh how I loved her though.

"Sweetheart as much as I 'd love for you to be turned. I don't want it to be due to my idiot brother or Klaus trying to kill you yet again. You need food too. "I said handing her the sandwich from the cooler.

"I'm thirsty." She said with a smile. Bonnie looked like she would puke.

"No Elena and Bonnie please don't puke in the car." I said chuckling.

"She'd rather drink blood than eat a sandwich. You sure she isn't in transformation." Bonnie asked. Something had to make her crave blood due to the electric shock. What the hell was it. Bonnie and Caroline looked alarmed.

"What Damon?" They asked.

"Well see in a short time." I said. Maybe she craved blood due to having my blood in her when the electric shock and she had some before.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Just a theory. After an electric shock she wanted blood." I said. They looked at me curiously . I smirked. They rolled their eyes. They figured it out. Elena just smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Stop it." I said laughing. She finally started eating her sandwich.

"Thank you." Bonnie said. "I really didn't want to see you drink blood."  
>"Why, it's hot to watch." I said chuckling.<p>

"Quit talking about blood. I want some now." She said. "And the only thing that's stopping me is that you 4 may need it and it's not warmed up."

"You Baby girl are spoiled." I said smiling. She just smiled.

"You do spoil me." She said smiling.

"Seriously, you two are going to make me sick." Bonnie said. Elena apologized.

"Such a normal conversation. We're going to kill an old vamp who has your brother. Who is Elena's ex now. The girl who turned you and broke both your hearts is helping us kill him, and Elena is spoiled because you heat up the blood for her to drink and she is a human, not a vampire. A normal conversation." Caroline said. We all laughed at that.

"Elena and I are going to see the area. We will have our cells. Don't call unless we call you." I said. "Stefan is on human diet and will be able to hear thoughts so be careful what you think of. I am leery of Katherine. I don't know about her but she is needed. She is strong and can fight." I told them. Thankfully all of them agreed even Elena. I pulled into the campground. She was there. Time to kill Klaus. I parked and the others followed. They were surprised to see Katherine. Alaric eyed me. He knew to be weary.. I grabbed Elena's hand and we walked over to Katherine. She had a smirk on her face.

"I love you no matter what," She said. I kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, no matter what." I said smiling and squeezed her hand.

"You weren't kidding. He isn't the hard ass Damon I knew." She said laughing. I smiled my evil grin.

"Ready to kick some ass?" I asked. We discussed the plan. Katherine, Elena and I took off, with Elena jumping on my back. A few miles out, they were standing there. Klaus was pissed. I saw bodies on the ground. Elena didn't die during the ritual, his hybrids weren't turning. I didn't hear anyone else. This shouldn't be difficult. Katherine smiled. We headed back. We smiled as we walked back into the campground.

"Only Klaus and Stefan. Let's go. Grab the cooler and grab weapons if you are a human." I said. Each of us had a few vervain injections and weapons. We quietly walked to the campsite. As we got there Katherine approached first.

"Klaus Stefan. Nice to see you." She said. I wanted to laugh. She was the last person they thought they'd see.

"Katherine, What do I owe this pleasure of see you to." Klaus said. I stepped insight.

"Klaus, Brother." I said.

"Hello Bother. Finally got Katherine in your grasp now?" Stefan asked. I laughed.

"No, no way in hell do I want her." I said. He laughed. Elena walked up smiling at me.

"Elena." Stefan said with a smile.

"Stefan let's go." She said. He snorted. What the hell.

"NO," He said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked irritated.

"I'm happy." He said smiling. "I like killing people."

"Don't you miss Elena?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. I looked at Elena she was pissed and upset with tears rolling down her cheeks. I pulled her into me. I looked at my brother. I couldn't believe it.

"Really, the one you fought to protect and said you loved. You don't deserve her. Now you're with the one person we tried to keep her safe from, making sure she didn't die or become a vampire." I said pissed. I wanted to rip into him.

"Go to hell Stefan." Elena said crying. "I was afraid to tell you I loved your brother. He is my forever, not you. You ass."

About that time Stefan cried out in pain and fell. I smiled. I hated my brother now for what Elena was feeling, but I would help him. He was my brother at the end of the day.

"Moved on so quickly. Just wait until he hurts you." Stefan said smiling through his weakness.

"You are an asshole. I have seen a change in him, he won't hurt her." Katherine said. I didn't expect that. "She loved you both. She loved Damon even more than you all this time. I saw it. She stayed with you. Now this is the way you treat her."

Katherine was pissed. She didn't like the way he was treating her. Even for Katherine the way he was acting was rude. It took a lot to make her this pissed. We needed to get this over with. Elena got out of my grasp and walked over to Stefan with a smile and stuck a vervain injection in his neck. Fuck, I liked this side. She was hot pissed. Keep the vervain away from her. Katherine heard my thoughts.

"No shit. Just think her emotions amplified." Katherine said laughing. Alaric, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie walked up. Klaus was shocked.. Alaric had the dagger hidden. Klaus walked closer to Elena. It made me proud and nervous at the same time.

"I killed you." He said. She smirked. Katherine turned to me with a look of awe at how brave Elena was.

"Nope, obviously you didn't. I'm still human." She said. She wasn't afraid at all. My girl. Alaric was ready. He pulled up and fired. He hit perfect. Klaus went down. Elena vervained him, not that it did any good but it made her happy. Sweet victory.

"Your dead. Good riddance." She said looking at him smiling. He was still in shock.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Katherine said. Katherine took Klaus and I took Stefan. Stefan got another shot of vervain in him. He'd be down for awhile. As we were walking back Katherine had a look in her eye.

"Elena, have Damon teach you to fight. You sweetie are one angry girl pissed and when you want to do it you do it." She said.

"I planned on it. Yes she is stubborn. I love her for it though." I said.

"You always liked the stubborn ones." Katherine said laughing.

"Well, their more fun." I said looking at Elena she was laughing. I had my arm around her shoulders. She spanked me.

"Yes I am stubborn. I know it too." She said smiling. Katherine laughed. We threw them in the back of the Ferrari.

"Thank you Katherine," I said.

"You're welcome. I wanted him dead as much as you did." She said," Elena keep him in line."

Elena laughed "I will. Thank you again." She said smiling. She was gone in a snap. That was Katherine. We were going to put Klaus in the tomb. I pulled Elena close to me.

"I'm too tough to die. " I said. She smiled and giggled. I loved that sound..

"Let's go home." She said smiling. I nodded and we all headed home. Finally Klaus was dead. Well as dead as he can be We put the pedal to the metal and drove to the church. We opened the tomb. Jeremy and matt took him in and Bonnie sealed the tomb. Now the fun part began, to deal with Stefan. This should be fun. Jeremy, and Matt went home. Bonnie, Alaric, Elena and I were at the house. Stefan started to wake up.

"Stefan, you ready to be nice?" I asked.

"Vervain, nice move brother. Along with stealing my girl." He said sadly.

"I didn't steal your girl. She made her choice. She chose me. I've loved her from day 1. I may have been and ass and I did hurt you. She looked past that. I thought I loved Katherine but I never did. I love Elena she has my heart. She is my world. You hurt her with what you said." I told him.

"I'm sorry Elena. I love you. You stole my heart." He said. She ran to him. She had tears in her eyes. I was about to lose my girl. He didn't deserve her. Tears were flowing.

"Stefan, I love you but I can't be with you. I love Damon. He is my world. I realized it when he could die." She said kissing his forehead. She turned to me seeing the tears in my eyes. I didn't cry when Katherine left. I couldn't imagine losing Elena. She ran upstairs.

"Are you going to try to hurt anyone?" I asked.

"No, I'll stake myself if I do." He said with tears flowing. He was heartbroken.

"You are my bother. I love you. I've been an ass. I've hurt you. I know this and I would take it back in a heartbeat. I realize that now." I said. "I need to check on Elena."

I walked upstairs. She was laying on the bed crying.

"Hey, I'm not going to ask if you're okay. I know your upset." I said pulling her into me. I just wanted her close. I cradled her in my arms. She needed to feel safe and secure. I would give her that.

"I'm hurt, I'm angry. I'm pissed. All range of emotions. I love you. It just hurts to see Stefan hurt." She said crying.

"I know it'll be hard. I'm not going to lie. He wasn't himself when he said those things." I said sadly.

"I know. I still want to be a part of his life. I just can't be his. I'm your girl." She said with tears slowly stopping.

"I was afraid I would lose you." I said. "Do you want to come downstairs in a few or need some alone time."

She kissed and just laid on the bed. I take that as a no.

"Baby girl. I want to lay here with you but I need to check on Stefan. I love you sweetie." I said kissing her sweetly. She wanted blood. She shouldn't need this much blood. I'd figure it out later. I grabbed one out of the cooler and heated it up. She took it and downed it. I went back downstairs. She was tired too. It was a long day. As I came down my brother looked concerned.

"Why did you give her blood?" He asked.

"She wanted it." I said. "Food doesn't sate her hunger."

"She transforming." He said. I shook my head.

"No way is she transforming, she hasn't been killed or taken too much of my blood. This started 2 days ago. I gave her blood today to save her if necessary." I told him. He was as baffled as I was. I wasn't sure what was making her crave blood.

"She shouldn't be craving blood. How many today?" He asked. I told him she had had 4 bags. "Seriously. She's drinking more than a new vampire once you feed." He said concerned even more.

"I know. I'm worried about her. I don't know why she is craving it. We have a room set up downstairs. I'll get you your regular diet." I said. "unless you want to learn to control it on human diet."

"You mean the cell in the basement." He said. "I'll go back to animals. I'm not an ass and go on killing sprees and try to hurt Elena."

He was defeated, ashamed and hurt. It was all justified.

"Let's go. You know I am only doing this to keep her safe." I said sadly.

"I know" He said with tears falling. "I will let her go to be happy. She brings the best out in you."  
>"Thank you." I said as I shut the door. "Stefan, she does love you. She doesn't want to lose you either. She wants you in her life. Just not in a romantic way."<p>

"I'll do that for her. I'm jealous of you. You have a beautiful girl and you treat her right. I saved your life. It hurts to know you would do this." He said.

"It wasn't intentional Stefan. I never meant to hurt you." I said sadly. I didn't though. I walked back upstairs. Alaric, Carline and Bonnie were in the living room . They had a sad look on their faces.

"He's hurt." Alaric said. I nodded.  
>"Very hurt. I thought I was going to lose her. I wouldn't know what I would have done if that happened. I'm going upstairs" I said.<p>

"Do you think he'll ever get over her?" Caroline asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, in time. He's letting her go so she can be happy." I said.

"Good, I'll go get him some blood." She said heading out the door. I whispered thank you knowing she would hear me. She nodded. Alaric and Bonnie left to head home. Elena was asleep. She looked like an angel. It was getting late. I fell asleep next to her. I hated to hurt my brother, but I loved her. She is my world, my baby girl.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. I love your feedback. Have a wonderful weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave reviews if you have the time. Have a wonderful week and weekend. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Stefan POV**

I couldn't believe I said that to Elena. I didn't deserve her. He's not the same brother. Elena brought back his humanity. He was so gentle with her. He was never that gentle and caring with Katherine. Caroline brought me blood. It wasn't much but it was enough to sate my need. It tasted horrible. Human blood tasted so sweet and tangy. Animal was so bitter.

"Thank you." I told her.

"You're welcome. Damon has really changed." She said.  
>"I noticed. He's the brother I knew before Katherine came around." I said.<p>

"He wasn't an asshole his whole life?" She said with a smile. It made me smile.

"No, he's actually a good guy at heart and always has been. He just turned it off. "I said with a tear. "I turned into a monster."

She looked irritated. "You're not a monster. Klaus had you tricked. As much as I want to tell you she'll come back to you I can't. You have to move on. She does love Damon. I can see it. She does love you too though." She said sadly.

"I know, I'll always hold a place in my heart for her. " I said. "I'm going to get some sleep. Thank you again."

She nodded and left. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and fell asleep.

**Elena POV**

Yesterday was hell when we save Stefan. He hurt me, I know he didn't mean to but he did. I woke up about 5 in the morning. I was hungry surprisingly. I went downstairs and grabbed some toast and went back up and started running a bath. As I stripped Damon knocked on the door asking to come in.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. I nodded with a smile.

**Damon POV**

"I was hungry and wanted to soak. You want to join?" She asked smiling. I smiled my devilish grin.

"What do you think? "I asked her as she looked at my cock. It was throbbing. She removed my clothes and kissed me passionately. I lifted her in the Jacuzzi. The water relaxed her muscles.

"You doing okay?" I asked her. She smiled a true smile.

"Yeah, more than ever." She said kissing me passionately, as she wrapped her arms around my neck running her hands through my hair sitting on my lap.

"I'd say." I said moaning. We made love sweetly and gently. I savored every moment of it. I made her feel my love for her. I planted my seed inside and just held her soaking up the feeling of her against me whispering sweet nothings in her ear. The water was getting cold, she laid on the bed naked. It was so tempting. I'd have to get used to more time out of the bedroom she still had school. Her stomach growled. I was going to be sweet and make her breakfast.

"Stay right there, I'm going to make breakfast." I told her. She shook her head.

"No food. I had toast. I need blood." She said. She was feeling sick. I looked at her concerned.

"You need to eat more baby girl. Please try." I said lovingly. She could see I was concerned.

"I will for you." She said. I kissed her forehead and went to cook her something light. I heard a knock. It was Caroline.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked she looked a little scared.

"Yeah, how's Stefan?" She asked.

"Not sure, I haven't been down there just yet. I was planning to after I gave her food. She's just wanting blood. It concerns me. She doesn't have any vampire senses, it baffles me." I said.

"What other possibilities are there. That worries me though. It would be understandable if she was in transformation, but she's not." Caroline said." I brought blood for Stefan."

I nodded and thanked her finishing the food and putting it on a platter for her. I cooked a little bit too much and headed upstairs. She looked at the food.

"I can cook, I promise." I said chuckling. She took a bite and smiled. She said it was good and ate. I went to see Stefan.

"Hey brother." I said Caroline wanted to go in. I nodded and locked her in. "How are you this morning. Once you can control your thirst I'll let you out."

"I understand. I don't want to hurt Elena either. " He said. I nodded. "She's your girl."

"Thank you, Stefan." I said. It was hard to admit his defeat. He did love her, but I did to and she loved me. He hurt her.

"You're welcome." He said smiling looking at Caroline. Elena came walking down the stairs in a sexy outfit. I smiled at her with my devilish grin.

"What." She asked smiling. I wagged my eyebrows at her. She giggled.

"It's good to hear you laugh Elena." Stefan said smiling Caroline was sitting on the bed. They looked cozy. It would be good for him. She looked happy.

"You two look cozy." Elena said smiling.

"Maybe, I'll always have a place in my heart for you and will always love you. You have a good guy though. My brother loves you more than anything." He said.

"I know. I'll still love you. Damon knows that. I just can't be with you." Elena said. She unlocked the door, went in, gave him a hug, and whispered something to Caroline. I didn't hear it. She came out smiling. I looked at her curiously.  
>"I told Caroline to go for it." She said. That was why she was smiling. It was good to see the girls smiling. She nodded and kissed me.<p>

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said. I asked Caroline if she would be alright down here.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'm okay I promise." He said smiling. We headed back upstairs. I wanted to take her on a date but was hesitant on leaving. I didn't need him escaping or hurting someone.

"Babe, when do you want to go on a date?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Whenever you feel it's safe to leave him alone." She said. I nodded smiling.

"He's got Caroline bringing him animal blood, so he should be fine soon. It will be a struggle. We are going to have to be careful about the blood bags. It should all be fine though soon." I said. "Let's go Friday."

She nodded and kissed me passionately.

"You know where this leads." I said chuckling.

"I know. She said making her way to the room shaking that cute little ass of hers. I wasn't having that. I got in front of her vampire speed and pushed her against the door kissing her roughly. I was in need. She knew it too. We made love roughly. She was quiet. She had to scream my name into the pillow. I needed blood. I went down and grabbed some heating it up and bringing it back up. She smiled h I came up with it. She wanted it badly. She drank it quickly. She must have really needed it.

"Are you getting hungry again?" I asked her. She wasn't. I wish she would eat more. As the week went by she wanted less food and more blood. Worst of all food was starting to make her sick. I was worried and everyone else was too. She and Jeremy were on their own. Aunt Jenna was the only one left and now she was gone. Alaric was now Jeremy's guardian. He was staying at Jenna's. I don't think Elena's aunt Jenna would have been too understanding. She'd probably want to put her in the loony bin if she said she needed blood to survive. For granted she was turned but still. Elena was human not a vampire. It was finally our date night. Stefan was back to his usual self. He was also back on the animal diet and wasn't having too much problems with temptation. He was sad about Elena but Caroline was good for him. Elena came downstairs. She looked beautiful in her purple strapless gown. It was curve fitting. I liked it. Jeremy was there when she came down.

"Behave." He said seriously. It made me laugh.

"Don't I always with her." I said smiling Caroline rolled her eyes and giggled. We left quickly. Jeremy was being a brother looking out for his sister.

"I like your idea of behaving." She said. I had to laugh.

"Oh do you." I said smiling with a naughty grin.

"Remember, we have dinner reservations." She said giggling.

"I didn't forget." I said smiling as I drove to the restaurant. It wasn't far. We weren't going to a restaurant per se. It had a restaurant there. I had a room reserved at the hotel for our dinner. I had it catered too. I pulled up to the hotel. She looked at me curiously. I just smiled. "We are having a private dinner." I told her.

"Private?" she asked smiling. I nodded smiling. I know what she was thinking. It was far from what she thought.

"I reserved a room for dinner." I said. Now she was crying.

"Really, that's so sweet." She said through her tears.

"I wanted it to be special." I said as I handed the keys to the valet and helping her out of the car. I pulled her close. All eyes were on her. She was my girl. I knew she'd look amazing in the dress. I surprised her with it one day. As we walked to the private room, she heard music. She smiled. She knew it was for her. I kissed her forehead.

"Of course, I want to dance with you too." I said. She giggled.  
>"You're perfect for me." She said.<br>"I don't know what I did to deserve you." I said "You are my angel."

"I love you too." She said smiling. I kissed her on the lips, oh so sweetly. A waiter was waiting outside the door. He opened the door and showed us in. She gasp. The lights were low with candles lit. The band was playing on a dimly lit stage. The table had a vase of Red Roses. I enclosed a note.

_**You are the sun in my world. **_

_**I love you with every fiber of my being.  
>Damon<strong>_

She was crying again. I smiled.

"I'm glad you like them," I said smiling pulling her into me. I helped her in her chair. Food arrived, she ate amazingly. I walked over in my tux. I looked hot. I put my hand out. She looked at me lovingly.

"Will you give me the honor of having this dance?" I asked. She nodded smiling.

"Of course." She said. "It would be my honor."

I smiled. We dance around the floor effortlessly. She looked gorgeous the lights were perfect. The band played their last song. Sadly it was time to go home. I could have danced all night with her. The drive home was quiet. She smiled lovingly at me the whole time. No words were needed for either of us. As I parked I saw Alaric still there. No one called me. I helped her out of the car and as we entered the house. Alaric smiled. What the hell is up?

"What am I missing?" I asked, really had no clue why he was grinning.

"The shock, then her need for blood, her feeling sick from food. Any idea?" Alaric asked smirking. I shook my head. I seriously had no clue. "Think Daman."

"She can't be. It's not possible." I said. Elena looked at me curiously.

"You sure. She is the doppelganger. Do you really think the rules apply?" Alaric asked laughing.

"Could I?" She asked in a little bit of shock.

"The shock, then you wanted blood. Your body was craving it. Food isn't agreeing with you. Morning sickness. Your more tired than normal. I've noticed." Alaric said. I was going to say something about her not wanting to leave the bedroom, but I refrained. I didn't want Elena pissed. Stefan looked at me and smirked. He knew what I was thinking. I could be a daddy. That is something I never thought would happen. I was a little shocked. He chuckled.

"Damon as a dad would be interesting. It does make sense. She has the signs." He said.  
>"I'd be a good daddy. Sweetie how do you feel about this?" I asked hesitantly. I truly was excited if it was true.<p>

"Well, a little shocked, but I'd be happy. I love kids. I thought all hope was gone for me having babies in the future. Maybe not now." She said smiling. Good, she wasn't freaked out. A vampire baby would be interesting.  
>"So do we do a regular pregnancy test or what?" I asked. "I want to know if I'm a daddy."<p>

"You sound excited." Jeremy said curiously.

"I am, I would be excited." I said grinning from ear to ear. Stefan looked at me like I was nuts.

"Elena, I have never seen him so happy and excited." Stefan said. I laughed.

"I've never had anything this exciting to be happy about." I said smiling kissing her. She giggled.

"Can we get a few different tests and see tonight."

"Sure, sweetie." She said chuckling. She was smiling too. She found it hilarious. "I never thought you'd be this excited."

I picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her. Oops, I needed to stop spinning her.

"Sorry," I said smiling. "I was excited."

"We didn't notice," Alaric said. I laughed. Elena was queasy. She needed blood. Jeremy looked like he was going to puke. Caroline wet and got some for her. She went in the kitchen to drink it. She came out smiling. She felt better. Thank god.

"Feel better." I asked chuckling. She nodded.

"Don't I always." She said smiling Jeremy was looking a little green still. Talk about blood wasn't helping. That's my girl. I thought.

"Caroline, your coming with me." Elena said smiling. "I'm changing first."

"Why, you don't want to go in a beautiful gown to get a pregnancy test?" Alaric asked laughing.

"No, not particularly." She said as she headed up. I wanted to help her get undressed, more like make love. I actually hoped it was positive. I unzipped her dress with my hands roaming.

"If you want to find out tonight we need to go." She said laughing.

"Fine," I said spanking her.

"You keep that up we won't leave tonight." She said with a smile.  
>"Okay, if I wasn't so excited I'd continue." I said. She laughed as we headed downstairs fully dressed. Caroline and Stefan laughed. They were holding hands now. I smiled. We left to go to the store. I wanted a positive and to be able to hold a little baby, that was my own.<p>

"Damon your bouncing with excitement," Caroline said giggling.  
>"I want to be a daddy. Is that so hard to believe?" I asked. Caroline smiled and laughed.<p>

"No, I'd figured you'd be a little more freaked out." She said.

"I would be excited too." Elena said. "Let's hope it's positive."

We arrived at the store. We went in and grabbed 2 boxes and left. We made it home quickly and she finally was able to take the test. It was just waiting now. Alaric laughed because I was impatient. I didn't know 3 minutes could take so long. She finally came out. I pulled her into me.

"And." I asked smiling.

"Go look." She said. I went into the bathroom. They were all positive. I was so excited. Alaric saw the smile.  
>"Was I right?" He asked I nodded with a huge grin.<p>

"You're an Uncle Jeremy." I said laughing.

"I heard." He said rolling his eyes.

"Two people don't know. Bonnie and Matt." Stefan said smirking.

"Have telling them." Caroline said giggling. "She'll have a few words for Damon."

"We can call them." I said. "She can't use the powers over the phone." I said laughing. Stefan chuckled.  
>"That would probably be smart. "he said. "She'll use her witchy powers on you the next time she see you."<p>

"I know. It'll all be all worth it." I said smiling. "I'm excited the only question is how in the hell do we go to a doctor considering she's craving blood meaning baby has some vamp.

"Good question.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love feedback. If you have time please review. Have a wonderful rest of the week and enjoy your weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I don't own these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am sorry for the long wait. Please review if you have a chance. I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Chapter 6**

**Damon POV**

"Compel them and go out of town to one. They won't use vervain. Once news spreads here, they'll be putting vervain in everything. I probably couldn't even drink the water." Elena said worried.

"I know. I will always keep you safe at all cost." I said. The others agreed nervously.

"I know and that's what worries. me" She said laughing.

"She knows you well brother." Stefan said smiling.

"We all know you well enough. If someone hurts her you'll take care of it." Alaric said laughing.

"Yes I will." I said smiling "No one hurts my girl."

"We have houses other places. There's plenty of room." Stefan said chuckling. I should have thought of that. "Graduation is only a few weeks away. We can leave after. You guys can do college. Jeremy can finish high school but going to school or homeschool. We do have a teacher that will be coming I hope. We can come back after the baby is born."

"I like that idea." Jeremy said smiling. He had a good point. It would get us out of here and they could travel.

"We can go to Florence or Florida." I said. Elena's eyes lit up for Florence but we agreed on Florida. It was best to stay in the US. No one would expect it. We had to hope we could get Bonnie and Matt on board.

"I doubt Matt will go for this. He may have seen you be nice once but this will only piss him off." Jeremy said.

"He doesn't have to come then if he doesn't want to." I said point blank. I wasn't expecting anything. Just wanting to invite him if he wanted to hang out and get out of mystic falls. Elena was getting tired. We headed to bed. I stroked her hair as I held her. She fell asleep quickly. I was going to be a dad. I feel asleep with a smile.

**Elena POV**

I woke up at 6. I had school. I didn't look forward to it. I just wanted to lay in bed. I was getting up to take a shower. Damon stopped me and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Can I join?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him with all the passion I had. I may not make it to school today. We took a long shower. I had a smile on my face when I went to school. Caroline and I walked. I didn't hold anything down except blood. We approached the school. Bonnie was out front. This should be interesting. We walked to the others. Caroline put her hand on the small of my back and basically pushed me over there. I pulled bonnie away from the group.

"What's wrong? You looked scared to tell me something." She said hesitantly. "What Damon do?"

"Well nothing bad. Bonnie, I'm pregnant." I said hesitantly and as fast as I could.

"What," She said confused. "I thought."

"I know. We didn't either. Were both happy though." I said. "Damon was jumping for joy and still is."

"Seriously." She said even more confused. Caroline came over chuckling.

"Yeah, he was literally jumping for joy when he found out." She said backing me up.

"Congratulations." Bonnie said smiling. Wait she was calm. I figured she'd be irate. "I'm still going to kick his ass for not telling me in person."

We all laughed. It was funny he was afraid of her.

"He knows." I said laughing. "Don't be too hard on him. He is truly excited. We never thought this could happen. Meet tonight at the boarding house. We need to talk about the plan."

She smiled and nodded. We headed into school. Matt gave me a curious look. This will be fun. I wanted the day to be over with already. I was tired and thirsty by lunch. I did a final early. Damon was a lifesaver. He came at lunch and picked me up. I got a lot of looks since Stefan was back in school and now a Ferrari was picking me up. Rumor is I left because he wanted to be with Caroline. He actually started it. Sure whatever they wanted to think. I didn't care. He had lunch made and I quenched my thirst.

"Baby, you really that thirsty?" He asked chuckling. "You look tired too. Are you okay. You can stay with me. I wouldn't mind."

"Yes on both. I want a nap." I said whining. He chuckled. Lunch went by too quickly. I had to go back to school. He pulled me close and kissed me before leaving the house. As I got out of the car I laughed.

"Why you laughing?" He asked a little hesitant.

"Oh nothing. Bonnie is just waiting out front with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot." I said giggling. He started laughing.

"I'm going to get my ass kicked by a damn high schooler. Great." He said, as she started walking over. She came to my side and looked at him.

"I hear the news." She said smiling. It was not a normal smile. It made him very nervous.

"Yeah, I'm a daddy." He said smiling. "Don't hurt me."

She started laughing. "You're seriously afraid of me?"

"Yeah, you can bring me down quickly and that shit hurts." He said. I giggled. He was serious. "I am excited. She's my baby girl. I'd do anything for her and now I have a little one that I will protect too." She looked at him dumbfounded at his new attitude.

"Holy shit, what has Elena done? I like this Damon. I thought saving Stefan attitude was temporary towards her."

"It wasn't. I love her. I can still be an asshole though." He said smiling.

"What man can't? Just don't piss her off or hurt her. I will kick your ass." She said laughing. "She asked me not to and that is the only reason why I'm not now."

"I won't hurt her. I promise." He said sincerely. She just looked at him.

"This will take some time getting used to." She said chuckling. Stefan came over chuckling.

"I was looking forward to seeing his ass gets kicked. You going soft on us?" He said laughing. Bonnie laughed.

"Thanks, so nice of you to think that." Damon said laughing. Damon rubbed my belly and we headed in but not before giving him a sweet kiss.

"This will be interesting. You have my brother whipped. Elena." Stefan said laughing.

"I do not." I said laughing. Maybe a little bit. I would never say that though.

"I beg to differ." Bonnie said laughing. "He is whipped. Rubbing your belly was so cute though."

Stefan laughed. "You girls make me laugh."

I looked at him glaring. "It was adorable." I said.

"Adorable, Cute has never described my brother." He said laughing. I heard a gasp. Well the news would be out soon. I was with his brother and I was pregnant. This should be interesting. "Until you Elena. Only you. I have to thank you for that though."

"You're very welcome. I know this is hard on you." I said smiling a half smile. "I'm really happy. You are a great guy and deserve a girl better than me."

"Stop right there. You are a special girl. You and I weren't meant to be together. You were meant for my brother. As much as I wish I could be in the situation with you, I'm glad my brother is happy. He is so excited. I have never seen him so happy. He loves you more than he ever thought about loving anyone else." He said smiling and hugging me. I knew he meant Katherine. He loved her a lot and for a long time. It was nice to hear that. I knew he wouldn't leave me but Katherine is Katherine and tends to go for the ones that are taken.

"Thank you. I needed that." I said smiling. "I loved you don't think I didn't. With Damon, I love him so much. It's like my heart is whole with him."

"To be honest, it still hurts me and will for a while. I see your happier with him than you ever with me. You've made my brother care again. I've waited for that a long time." He said as I had a tear fall. He wiped it away. It was nice to see that he didn't hate me after truly betraying him. We headed off to class. I hope that it went by quickly. I was extremely tired. Stefan noticed and grabbed a soda from the machine on the way.

"You look like you need some energy. We'll figure something out for that." He said smiling. Could we really keep blood around the school possibly. Maybe. It wasn't for long. I thanked him and we went to our classes. They did pass by quickly. Alaric pulled me aside.

"Hey you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm just really tired. I need to have a small supply here. I have more energy after I have it." I said.

"Okay, we'll figure something out." He said. He wrote me a note to excuse me for being late and my last class passed by quickly. We all were walking to the boarding house including Matt. Matt was agitated we didn't tell him why.

"Why is this so urgent?" Matt asked frustrated. We had been avoiding the question all day.

"We'll talk about it when we get there. " Stefan said. He'd probably be holding him back from trying to kill Damon. This would be interesting. I stopped by mom and dad's grave.

"Hey mom and dad. You guys are grandparents. Damon is a good guy. I love him. I have to go through. They will be worried about me. Damon will keep me safe. You know all the secrets about them. He is able to take care of me just fine. He will protect me and the baby at all cost." I said smiling and headed home. Damon was waiting.

"You have a good talk?" He asked smiling and kissing my cheek. I nodded. He pulled me into him placing his hand on my stomach. Shit Matt still didn't know. Matt looked at him curiously. Stefan got behind him.

"You knocked her up. How?" Matt asked pissed. This wasn't going as planned. I knew he'd be pissed but Stefan is close to having to restrain him.

"It's true. I am. We thought he couldn't procreate considering that was a curse of becoming a vampire. Well we know he can. We are heading to Florida for my pregnancy. We don't know what will affect me or the baby. Vervain may or may not hurt me. We need to go where they won't suspect anything. We need to compel the doctor. I need blood to survive. They'll know here." I said smiling sadly at Matt. He really didn't like this. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"We need her safe. I wouldn't put it past them to try to kill her." Damon said. "People would end up dead if they tried."

"We can get you in Fall term to the college. If that is what you want. Jeremy will finish High school. We don't know how fast the pregnancy will go. It may last 3 months, 6 months, full term. There is definitely vamp in baby. She craves blood. We are leaving after graduation," Damon said. Bonnie looked like she was going to cry. "Bonnie Matt you are both welcome to come." Damon said smiling at Bonnie. Alaric walked in to the house and nodded.

"He knows?" Matt said. "He hasn't tried to kill Damon?"

"Yes I know and I am not going to kill Damon over this. They are happy. He is happy. He will protect her."

"What if the baby is another doppelganger like her? What will they do? Constantly run?" Matt asked. I never thought of that. With Klaus dead our main enemy was taken out but what if some other curse is fixed with the doppelganger. We'd deal with it when we crossed that bridge.

"I don't know what they would do. I honestly don't. All I know is that I will protect them at all cost as would my brother." Stefan said.

"It'll take some convincing going with 3 vampires but I couldn't imagine not being there for my best friends. I look forward to the baby." Bonnie said.

"I don't understand as a witch you are supposed to hate vampires. Now your best friend is carrying one and you are excited. I give up. I'm bowing out. Keep in touch." He said sadly.

"If you change your mind let us know." Damon said, He just rolled his eyes." Matt I know you hate me and you have every right to."

"I do. I can't watch you two be happy. It was hard enough watching her with Stefan. Not only did your brother take her away from me now you did. Be happy Elena. I'm sorry I was never enough for you." Matt said pissed.

"Matt don't even try that. I have known you forever. We didn't work out. It was over before Stefan came. Don't pull that. I understand you don't like Damon but honestly he's not a bad guy." I said in tears. He mouthed I'm sorry as he walked out the door.

"Well that went well. " Bonnie said irritated.

"I expected this. I didn't expect him to throw that in my face." I said sadly. Damon kissed my cheek.

"I know you've been friends a long time. As much as I want to hurt him for hurting you I won't. I don't like the way he was talking." Damon said. That was the Damon everyone knew.

"It happens." I said sadly. I didn't even begin to address him about hurting him. Matt was hurting too. I had hurt him. They didn't understand. It hurt to know he still wouldn't be my friend through all this. I needed a nap. I yawned.

"Nap time?" Damon asked chuckling.

I nodded walking upstairs and falling asleep. I needed it. I had dreams of babies and Damon. As I woke up I felt arms around me. I smiled.

"You look like an angel sleeping." He said smiling. "I'll rephrase that. You are my angel."

I kissed him and got up. He handed me a bag. I needed that too.

"Who's all here?" I asked.

"Everyone is still here. I'm sorry today didn't go as you had hoped. I'm sorry if I upset you about the comment about Matt." He said smiling.

"It's fine. I understand. I could see where he was coming from. I had just broken up with him before I started dating Stefan. I can see why he thinks that." I said sadly. I would miss matt as a friend. I didn't have any human friends. We all were associated with the supernatural some way. It was nice to have a friend that wasn't involved in it somehow directly. I loved my life but I had a lot of loss in it. I missed my parents. I missed Jenna. I started crying. He held me until I stopped crying.

"I'm getting hungry." I said with a half-smile.

"Good, Bonnie wanted to cook and it should be done soon." He said smiling. He patted the bed. I went and sat down leaning into him.

"Baby, I know you are still upset and emotions are changing like crazy for you but I am so happy, I love you." He said rubbing my belly." I loved you so much before but having the baby makes my love so much stronger for you. You are giving me something I never thought I'd have. A family. After we lost our mom my dad and I never got along and I never did anything right in my dad's eyes. My childhood wasn't the greatest. You know from what Stefan told you. I lost all hope in 1864 when I was turned. You have given me hope again." He said. He made me cry yet again. Stefan hadn't told me much about his human life. I knew his mom passed away at a young age. I never knew about his father and how he was with Damon. That made me sad to think. I know this baby would never have to go through that.

"I love you too. I thought we would never have a family of our own. I was going to talk to you about adoption later down the line. " I said smiling. "Everything okay?"

He nodded. He had his girl and baby. "Baby, I would have totally agreed." He said. "By the way. We are going on a walk tonight if you are up to it."

Dinner was good and Damon and I were on the walk by the creek. The moon lit up the area. It was beautiful. He stopped and got on one knee.

"Elena I love you and you are my forever. I could never love anyone else as I do you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest vampire in the world?" He said holding a box. I gasp. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I had tears flowing down my cheeks. The ring was a princess cut gold ring.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. I couldn't be anyone else's wife you have my heart." I said as he slid the ring on. He picked me up kissing him.

"This was my mom's engagement ring. My dad gave it to her. I never thought I'd find anyone to give this too, this is one of the few things we have of hers. I love you and don't forget that." He said smiling. I was balling by now.

"I love you too. I won't ever forget. Don't you forget that I will love you forever and want forever with you no matter how big of fight it is." I said smiling through my happy tears. Lord could we fight. That was what most of our relationship consisted of before we actually got together. I could never hate him for our fights though. I realize that now. I was in love with him the whole time.

"I love you more, Mrs. Salvatore." He said smiling.

"I love the sound of that. I love you infinity." I said smirking knowing he couldn't counter that one. He chuckled.

"Good, so do I." He said smiling a bigger smile. "I was afraid you'd say no."

"Why would I say no. You are my forever and I love you. You are now going to be the father of our child." I said smiling.

"I can be insecure, but that's our little secret." He said smiling.

"I promise I wont tell anyone." I said smiling looking at the ring. "It's beautiful by the way."

"I'm glad you like it. That diamond is flawless." He said grinning. I was ready to go home so was he.

"Do they know?" I asked he shook his head smiling.

"I decided today while you were at school." He said. "They have no clue. I wanted it to be more romantic."

"It was perfect." I told him smiling. We walked into the house. Stefan caught on seeing the ring. He smiled.

"Congratulations brother. There's only one thing that ring means and it isn't a promise ring." He said smiling. He was truly happy.

"Your right. She said yes." Damon said with a shit eating grin.

"Well congratulations." Alaric said happily. Caroline came over hugging me and squealed. I didn't have to hear her say it. Bonnie was in shock. She looked at him mouth open and all. I giggled.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Damon asked chuckling.

"Yeah, I just never thought you'd settle down even with Elena." She said hesitantly. I giggled. He really had surprised her.

"I never did either Bonnie. Elena changed it all. I look forward to being her husband. That is something I would have never said before her. I also thought I'd never be a dad either." He said. A tear fell. I smiled as he held me. We headed off to bed.

"Get some actual sleep." Caroline said laughing.

"Oh we will." He said smirking. I giggled. We made love. I would be Mrs. Salvatore one day. The day the baby was born and my wedding day would be 2 of my favorite days of my life. I fell asleep in my fiancés arms. The weeks passed. I was graduating tonight.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get out an update. It's been a hectic month. I am back in school and will try to get out an update once a week if I can. It's looking like I will. I am ahead in most of my classes meaning I'll have more time to write and get updates out. Hope you have a wonderful week. I love feedback. Please leave a review if you have time. Reviews give me more motivation to get out reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I will be working on updates this weekend. I have been swamped with school. Don't lose hope I will be updating soon. Been hectic this past 2 weeks. I apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I don't own the characters. Sorry, for the long wait. Been busy with school. Next week won't be as hectic. I had 4 test in the last 3 weeks. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

I was excited to say the lease. We decided to keep the engagement quiet due to enough gossip. We were leaving soon. Matt knew I was engaged. He wasn't happy about it at all, but he kept the secret. Damon pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You ready for graduation?" Damon asked smiling. I was in in a black and pink strapless dress. I had a pink accent ribbon that was around my waist. Damon picked it out as a present.

"Yeah, can you finish zipping it up. I can't reach." I said laughing. He smirked.  
>"You look beautiful," He said smiling and kissing my neck as he zipped it up. He chuckled.<p>

"That's not nice." I said smiling. He wrapped his hands around my waist placing his hands on my stomach.  
>"You really do look beautiful." He said and gasp. I looked at him curiously. "I hear 2 heartbeats. Not 1 but 2."<p>

"Seriously," I asked in tears. He nodded.

"I'm a proud daddy of 2." He said smiling. We headed downstairs. Stefan and Caroline smiled.

"Do I hear 2 extra heartbeats?" Caroline asked smiling.

"Yes you do." Stefan said with a smile. "There having twins."

Bonnie smiled happily. We were ready to go and get this done. As we got to the cafeteria, everyone was there. We lined up and graduation started. The Valedictorians speeches were the usual, crossed the stage, and threw our hats. I felt sad about my parent and Aunt Jenna not being able to be here. Damon noticed I was down. He understood when I told him. I missed my parents and aunt. He asked whether I wanted to go visit them.

"Let's go to dinner and we can visit them on the way home if you would like." He said smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Awesome idea." I said kissing him back. I got some stares and a few gasps. Tyler was one of them. He came over. Lovely.

"Your dating his asshole of a brother?" He asked pissed.

"Yeah, I am. Why does it matter?" I asked irritated.

"You deserve better." He said, "I understand why Stefan left you."

"Were done here Lets go to dinner." I said pissed and practically shaking. Damon looked at me curiously. I nodded I was fine. We were about to head out.  
>"Wait, Tyler. I am truly happy for her. Don't be an ass." Stefan said kissing Caroline. We headed to the grill. I was hungry, I was thirsty too. That had to wait though. Dinner went by quickly. We didn't talk much. It was cute. Damon was jealous of the guys looking at me. I chuckled lowly.<p>

"What?" He asked only making me laugh.

"You're jealous. You keep glaring at every guy who looks at her." Stefan said laughing. "She loves you."

"I know that. She's hot, but they don't need to have those thoughts." He said irritated. I chuckled kissing him grabbing his hand.

"They can think all they want. Who do I go home with?" I asked smiling.

"Me, Mrs. Salvatore." He said smiling and kissing me. Well that was out now. I smiled. I heard murmurs and I really didn't care.

"That's right. You. " I said smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too. He said happily. Jeremy made gagging noises. I laughed. "Sorry I get jealous at times."

"Did thee Damon Salvatore apologize?" Caroline said chuckling. I chuckled.

"Don't get used to it." He said smirking that smirk I loved.

"It's fine, just remember I'm yours always and forever. Ignore them." I said smiling and laughing. I finished eating. He came up wrapping his arms around be blowing in my ear. I shivered, and my heart raced. Caroline snickered. We headed off to the cemetery to visit my family. We pulled in and he gave me encouragement. This was hard for me. We walked up to mom and dad's gravesite. Damon smiled.

"Hi, I'm Damon. I love your daughter she is my world. I love the babies already. I can hardly wait until I will be able to hold them." He said with a smile and pulling me close.

"I love him and he loves me. We're getting married. It's twins. I'm excited. I hope it's nice and sunny where you are at, and spending your days relaxing. I love you." I said with tears.

"Hey sweetie, there always with you." Damon said smiling and kissing me. I nodded knowing it was true. We headed over to Jenna's gravesite. He chuckled and hesitated.

"Hey Jenna, the bad boy you didn't like stole your nieces heart and she got pregnant. If you were here you'd kill me. What everyone didn't know except for Stefan and her is that I loved her from day 1. I just hid it. I love her dearly. She is my world and I would die for her. I would even if she wasn't my girl. I would have when you were still here. We may have to turn her after the birth we will see. We will have forever. I wish you were still here and Klaus didn't do what he did. We took care of him. He is gone. Stefan and Caroline are together who knew." Damon said I laughed.

"I did. Aunt Jenna it's all true, I graduated tonight. I hope you were able to join with mom and dad. I love you and I am truly excited about everything, the babies, and wedding. I can hardly wait. I need to head home." I said crying again. Damon smiled at me and just held me for a few moments. We headed to the car. We were shocked to see Katherine. What the fuck?'

"Hello again." She said. She looked shock.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked stepping in front of me.

"What why is there 2 extra heartbeats?" She asked. "No way how is this possible. You're getting married too."

"We don't know, it was a shock to both of us and I can't think of her not being by my side for eternity and being my wife. You hurt her. I will kill you." Damon said and he was serious. Dead serious but he had that smile. She laughed. I didn't know why she was laughing.

"Damon, I didn't come here to hurt her. I was passing through and saw your car. I'm jealous she has you but I am happy too." She said smiling. That threw me for a loop. Damon didn't look convinced. "I am happy for you. Your happy, truly happy. You're going soft but you defend when you need to. You just proved that. You're more human than before we met. You have a good man Elena." She said. He saw she was semi sincere and maybe she wasn't lying, maybe she was capable of telling the truth.

"Thank you, I really do love him." I said smiling.

"Elena, I knew from the start and the first time I saw you two interact that you loved each other. I saw the petrova look. I think Damon did too. He loved you from day 1." She said smiling. I nodded smiling back. "Congratulations on the little ones and getting married. Those babies will be the most protected babies with a daddy like Damon. I hope they aren't girls because the likelihood of them dating in high school is slim to none if he would have his way. I was wondering if I could get a drink." Damon looked at her curiously and laughed.

"If your after Stefan, he's taken." Damon said irritated.

"You 2 have moved on. I'm happy for you. I know it's hard to believe from my past but now I can quit running and live a life as you and Stefan had and not worry if I would die around the next corner. I hurt a lot of people but it's what kept me alive and I am sorry I hurt Elena now. I was in self-preservation mode. She goes into it too but in a different way. It's not about her like it was with me it was for all of her friends and family. She would have sacrificed herself in the ceremony no questions asked. I'm glad you found a way to save her though. She has done wonders for you Damon and when I brought you Klaus's blood I knew the bond you two had and saw the look and that kiss. When you asked where Stefan was I knew it was conflicted, you had just kissed him. You felt something yet you were wondering where Stefan was and don't tell me it was a goodbye kiss. I saw it was more and I heard part of the conversation, including when you stated that you like the way he was. In 1864 he was very handsome and still quite handsome. I'm going to move on from you Damon. I didn't lie to you the one night, I did love you but not the way I loved Stefan. I have truly let go of both of you. You both deserve to be happy without me interfering. Elena I'm sorry for hurting you. This is for Elena." She said handing over the family history of her. I looked at her curiously. "You're a petrova sweetie add your adventures to it. I don't have much use for it. You have so much to add to the book. Maybe when I pass you will add that as well. I don't plan on anytime soon but I have lived and now I can truly live and travel. "

"Thank you. Meet us at the house. That is the least I can do for you. Thank you for the family history. I never got to read through it all the way. I had to escape from the Salvatore boys to see you and didn't have time to read it all." I said smiling. Damon sighed.

"One of your many suicide missions." He said laughing.  
>"I won't be going on any for a while and I'll be unbreakable then." I said smirking. Katherine laughed.<p>

"She's got the Petrova fire." Katherine said laughing.

"Don't remind me." Damon said laughing. "Let go."

We headed back to the house. She ran and we drove.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for being so patient. This term has been a whirlwind and will be over soon. Have a great weekend and wonderful week. I will do an update next week as well and hopefully get back into the usual schedule on my updates. I love feedback. If you have time and would like to leave a review please do. I love getting them and makes me know you as readers are enjoying the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I am sorry for the late update. I have been writing more than publishing sorry about that. I will be writing and publishing more in the next few weeks I have finals until Wednesday and then I have spring break so I'll be updating quite often. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Elena POV**

I was happy to be heading home. I wasn't happy about Katherine, but she'd be gone soon.

"Are you okay with her coming by?" He asked. I nodded smiling.

"I'm okay, I promise. It does bother me, I'm not happy about it but I know you love me. I'm not concerned." I said smiling.

"Okay and yes I do." He said smiling and kissing my hand. We pulled up to the house. They were all there. Katherine was waiting. We walked in. They were shocked.

"She just wants some blood. It's all good." Damon said laughing as they were all up from their chairs. He ran and got some blood vamp speed. I waved her to the kitchen. Damon was in there already.

"You heat that up?" I asked. He looked at me like duh. "Thank you."

Katherine gave him an odd look. "Well that's a twist. Human drinking blood."

"It's hot." He said. She laughed.

"I'm sure you find it hot you're a vampire." She said. I laughed. "You probably got pregnant over blood."

Something clicked. I did. I tried it, had the electric shock that night. "Did I say something?" she asked curiously yet hesitantly. I smiled. She laughed knowing she was right.

"He bit me the day before and I took his blood and then and electric shock and now I'm pregnant." I said smiling.

"We know what the electric shock was. You had donated human blood and mine in you. That makes sense. Instead of her changing. My super sperm makd it to her egg and caused life." Damon said with a smile. He was happy to be a daddy.

"What about vervain?" She asked. I shrugged.

"We don't know." I said. "My necklace has it in it and it doesn't hurt yet. I'm tired, but that's normal and craving blood." I said smiling.

'That's not normal." Alaric said walking in laughing.

"I like blood. It's yummy." I said smiling.

"I noticed," He said laughing as I drank the rest of the blood bag.

"Any normal human would be running away screaming that we all had gone nuts seeing this." Damon said chuckling.

"A normal person doesn't make vervain injections," Alaric said laughing. "Or shoot daggers in a vampire's heart."

"True, thank you for that. I'll leave now. I don't want to cause any problems for you." Katherine said chuckling at Alaric's comment. She actually seemed sincere.

"Thank you Katherine." I said. "Be safe."

She was out the door in no time. Damon pulled me into him, kissing my forehead.

"Where'd you find Katherine?" Alaric asked curiously.

"Well she found us. She was by my car when we got done at the cemetery." Damon said shrugging. He didn't think she was a threat just yet evidently. They didn't say anything else about Katherine. We went upstairs.

**Damon POV**

I wanted to talk to her about the wedding. We went upstairs and laid down. She was getting tired.

"When do you want to get married?" I asked smiling. She kissed me on the lips ever so sweetly.

"Can we have a beach wedding in Florida?" She asked hesitantly. I really didn't care where we got married but I loved that idea. I just wanted her to be my wife officially.

"Baby girl, that sounds amazing. Anything you want specifically?" I asked. "How soon?"

"A few weeks possibly. I feel like I'll get big quick and want to be comfortable." She said smiling. I was happy because I didn't want a long engagement.

"I'd marry you tomorrow if you asked." I said happily.

"Colors?" I asked smiling. She wanted pink and black. I'd be fine with that. At least there was black. It fit us. She wanted lilies and hibiscuses for flowers. I'd get that order to the local floral shop in Florida. We looked at bouquets online. She found the one she wanted and all we had to do now was dresses, tuxedos, someone to marry us. We decided a week honeymoon for now and later on do a real honeymoon. Maybe a cruise when it calms down. The girls wanted to look at dresses but Elena was tired. I wanted her by my side. We decided we were going to bed. I led her up to the bedroom. She and I made love. "My fiancé, My love, I love you goodnight baby girl." I whispered in her ear. She whispered I love you too groggily. She fell asleep smiling.

**Stefan POV**

I was truly happy and excited for Damon. I could see they were happy. He wouldn't have given her that ring if he didn't love her. We had very little and few things or our parents. He cherished that ring. Those 2 screwed like rabbits, but I didn't expect any different. This was my brother. No wonder Elena was so tired.

Caroline and I really liked each other. She made me happy. She's more than the shallow girl most people saw. I could possibly see a future with her. I know it was early but her and I fit. Elena and I did love each other but we were never as happy as Damon and her are. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. They bonded while I was off with Klaus but they had this relationship before they always were close. Caroline was more of a girl for me. She was sweet and well very opinionated and would get what she wanted. Elena was sweet and kind and pure hearted but she was stubborn and well I caved every time she was upset or wanted to do something. Damon wouldn't let that happen. I realize now I put her in life threatening situations. Damon didn't allow it and that is what she needed. She knows how to get her way with Damon but when the hard decisions come up he'll make sure she is safe and take her rants and the consequences of it. He can handle a pissed off Elena and she can handle a pissed off Damon. It was kind of funny. She as a human wasn't afraid of him at all when he was in a rampage mode. She would stand in front of him and put her foot down.

All the girls were happy for Elena. Caroline and I fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Caroline POV**

I had always liked Stefan. I honestly never thought we'd be together. I was falling in love. We were all excited about the wedding. We had a lot to do in a short time. I was Caroline Forbes who single handedly planned big events. I was up to it. Stefan and I fell asleep.

**Bonnie POV**

They are getting married in 2 weeks. I liked Damon more and more each day. He wasn't a complete and total ass. He was actually a loving and nice person. It was a change for the better. These babies will have him wrapped around their finger.

We were leaving tomorrow. We were flying. Thank god I don't know if I could be in the same car with him for that long. I was getting used to him but well that would be pushing it. They had 2 cars in Florida at the house. Damon didn't want to leave his precious Ferrari. I laughed at him about that. He just rolled his eyes. It was his favorite car. I fell asleep. My alarm went off at 8.

"Grams I love you. I'll call you when we land." I said smiling and kissing her cheek. I was excited.

"Okay, Be safe. I love you sweetie. Kick Damon's ass if needed." She said laughing. I laughed and told her I would and headed outside where Alaric was waiting. They had somehow convinced Matt to drive Alaric's car back. He didn't hate Damon. He loved Elena and thought she deserved better. He just had never seen the side of Damon we all had since they found out. He has it set in his mind he is going to turn back into the asshole he was. I don't foresee that happening. It may be needed in some situations but not like he was all the time. Let's face it his attitude and snide comments weren't going to stop. He loved Elena and the look in his eyes said it all. He would protect when needed. He was worried about Elena. This pregnancy was progressing fast, heartbeats were already showing. Maybe we could find a doctor who was a vampire. Who knows? It was a short time until we were at the airport and were boarding the plane to sunny Florida.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review if you have the chance. I love feedback. Have a wonderful rest of the week.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry for the long wait, I will be getting a new computer this weekend, my motherboard went out on my other one and it was getting fixed and somehow they screwed it up even more so they are replacing the computer all together. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been busy, we are cleaning up our new house to move into soon so at night we have been over there along with school and not having my computer I haven't had much time. Please forgive me. I will be posting soon, Next week I will try to update as much as possible to make up for not updating. Sorry for the bad news.


	11. Chapter 11

I am working on updates. Had a rough time lately. Been very depressed and was also drugged on a fun night out. It kind of has put a damper on my mood. I will be getting updates out soon. I promise. Sorry for the sporadic updating. I will be back into it soon on weekly hopefully. I do have a few difficult classes this term requiring a lot of time. I hope you all are having a wonderful week. Again I apologize for the long wait.

Laura


End file.
